


3:00 AM on a school night

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know,” Dino Cavallone declared as a matter of fact, “part of me wishes that I had a camera with me right now, just so that I could show you the way you look.” [School AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	3:00 AM on a school night

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is so totally AU, it hurts. It also totally has no plot, and totally makes no sense.
> 
> The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for September 5, 2008.

“You know,” Dino Cavallone declared as a matter of fact, “part of me wishes that I had a camera with me right now, just so that I could show you the way you look.” The only response that he received was a muffled whimper and a slight, almost imperceptible shiver against his palm. The History teacher grinned, and grinned only wider when he felt that cute little butt flinch away from him when he slapped it with the pointer in his hand, nice and good.

 

There was a great amount of novelty in taking over the Namimori High School’s clinic, sequestering one of the beds and tying up his rather reluctant colleague from the Science Department using jump rope for the binds and his own tie as a blindfold. He was sure that a lot of the girls (and more than a few of the boys) in Hibari Kyouya’s classes would kill to see their teacher as he was at that moment: sprawled on his belly, trussed up by his wrists to the headboard of the cot, ass up in the air and twitching against the vibrator merrily humming away between its cheeks. Dino was rather proud of the fact that it had taken him fifteen minutes to subdue Hibari that time around. The last time had been one heck of a grueling hour, but that had mostly been due to the fact that he hadn’t been introduced to that wonderful concept called bondage. It made things a lot easier if he did not have to explain away the suspicious scratch marks on his cheeks and arms.

 

“C-Cavallone, y… you… l-let me go already!”

 

“But you haven’t told me all about friction yet! I passed by your classroom the other day and heard you delivering a lecture on it. I really, really enjoyed it, you know~”

 

Dino turned the notch up on the controller in his hand. Hibari pitched forward, biting down unto his own fingers to keep from crying out. The Italian never failed to find it so adorable how Hibari tried his best to stay in control, even when he didn’t really have any. “What was that about friction again?” he murmured, reaching out with his free hand and taking the younger teacher by the hilt. “Heat is a result of two surfaces constantly rubbing against each other, was it? Is it something like this?”

 

He moved his hand on cue, sending Hibari into another fit of shivers and suppressed, trembling moans. He feigned innocence and took his time, studying every curve of his colleague’s body, noting the way he writhed against the sheets. Doctor Shamal was in the perfect position to scold him if he found out what they were doing in his office, but Dino highly doubted that the man had much moral ascendancy over them given the fact that he and a student – one Gokudera Hayato – often got busy in the clinic’s bathroom during off hours.

 

“I wonder what will happen,” Dino innocently remarked as he took hold of the vibrator with his other hand, “if I were to apply the high school conceptions of friction and acceleration on a single body.”

 

The next day, Dino found himself called into Principal Reborn’s office. The man was dressed in his usual quirky mafia-esque getup, and stroking his pet lizard Leon from where it was curled beneath his hand.

 

“So, care to tell me why Hibari-kun’s walking around with a very pronounced limp and avoiding any seats that don’t have cushions on them?”

 

“I was, uh, helping him review.”

 

Reborn sent him a Look. Dino grinned. In the meantime, Hibari sneezed rather violently in the middle of a lecture about the two kinds of energy and the law of inertia.


End file.
